europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Dunaminica (Celtiberian Heavy Infantry)
Hailing from the Celtiberi, ferocious and battle-hardened, they’re the best regular footmen in Iberia, and widely regarded as some of the best mercenaries on this part of the world. Description Hailing from the Celtiberi, ferocious and battle-hardened, the Dunaminica (Dun-a-min-eek-ah; "Fort Soldier") are the best regular footmen in Iberia, and widely regarded as some of the best mercenaries on this part of the world. They are the cream of the warrior class of their culture, and are equipped as such with a short-sword, armour-piercing javelins, a large shield, a metal helmet and metal greaves. These are men of station who have a stake in the fate of their oppida, and will fight to the death to protect their social status, and the honour and independence of their people – the Celtiberian fanatical defence of their lands is legendary. As warriors, they are used to the relatively low-intensity warfare that goes into raiding enemy tribes, but also quite familiar to marching abroad in large numbers to serve as mercenaries in the wars that regularly consume the Mediterranean. Their weapons and armour are those common to the Celtiberian elite. For weapons they have the famous Gladius Hispaniensis, which would become the Roman standard sword, complemented by javelins similar to the Roman light pilum. To protect themselves, they carry a scutum, a Celtic ‘Montefortino’ helmet, Iberian bronze greaves and an elaborate set of breastplates. They should be used as assault infantry, leading the attack of the rest of the line infantry. Historically, the Celtiberians were a numerous people that organized themselves roughly in seven tribes which occupied the central plateau of modern day Spain. It is generally accepted that they were formed by a migratory wave of Celts during the fifth century BC, who came to rule over a pre-existing Iberian stratum and eventually intermarried with it. This is the origin of their name, already used in antiquity. Their society was based around the oppidum (hill fortress-city) of which craftsmen, farmers and herders were dependent, and who were in turn protected by a dedicated warrior class. The basis of their economy was cattle-raising that was supplemented by farming, trading, raiding and mercenary service. Of the seven main tribes, the Arevaci became the dominant force. The other tribes were the Belli, Titti, Lusones, Lobetani, Berones and the Palendones. True to their martial traditions, the Celtiberians first enter history as mercenaries in Sicily and continue to appear in other conflicts along the Mediterranean. However war would come closer to home during the Second Punic War as Romans and Carthaginians battled for control of the Eastern coast of Iberia, having served on both sides with equal valour. Following the eventual defeat of Carthage, the greatest hour of the Celtiberian people would be in resisting the might of Rome as she extended her domains westward. In the last Celtiberian war, leading the confederated forces of the Celtiberians were the Arevaci of Numantia, a powerful oppidum near the source of the Durios River. Twice they inflicted disastrous defeats on superior forces, sealing what they hoped would be peace treaties that would allow them to remain independent while allowing the Romans to keep their honour – unfortunately for them the Senate would not accept anything but a total victory. Ultimately it took the conqueror of Carthage, the grandson of Scipio Africanus himself, to break the brave Celtiberians. The war ended in the siege of Numantia where very few people survived, preferring to end their own lives rather than submit to foreign rule. Usage These are excellent all-round infantry capable of many roles such as flanking units or line infantry in the vein of Roman Legionaries. They are quite effective swordsman and they are effective as front-line infantry, their javelins are quite effective against heavy infantry or cavalry. These men will be helpful to the Lusotannan faction against the Celtic Factions due to the lack of good swordsmen in their ranks. They are also available as mercenaries in Iberia or regions near it. Category:Units Category:Lusotannan Category:Aedui Category:Arverni Category:Eleutheroi Category:Mercenary